James the Red Engine
by zecoathediesel
Summary: More Thomas and Disney coming your way. Now we get to see how James does on the North Western Railway with his new dog.
1. James and the Top Hat

Dear Disney,

Thank you so much for helping The Fat Controller and the engines on the railway. The engines and dogs are very grateful for what you have done. This week we have a new dog working on the railway. He's a dear friend of Lady and Tramp and the engine he's working with is the engine that Thomas and Scamp saved in the last story.

These stories tell you what happen.

The Author

James and the Top Hat

James is a medium mix-traffic engine who lived in a station at the other end of the line. He has six wheels that are not as small as Thomas' or big as Gordon's. He came and work for The Fat Controller's railway as a shutter, but unlike most engines he wasn't allowed to travel because of his wooden breaks.

But after the accident he has been repainted red and given some proper breaks.

One day he arrived at the station where Edward, Lady, and The Fat Controller were waiting.

Lady: Oh my James, you look really different.

James: I know, what do you think of my paint work; it looks splendid doesn't it?

Edward: It is splendid.

The Fat Controller: That's not all; here is your new dog, as promised.

The new dog was a Scottish terrier, James though he looked marvelous.

Lady: James, meet my good friend and neighbor Jock. I asked him if he wanted a job and deiced to give it a try.

Jock: Nice to meet ya lad. You look splendid indeed.

James whistled.

The Fat Controller: Well I hope you two are ready, because this will be the first in a long time since James has been out working, so you need some training around here, and thanks to your new breaks, and with Jock here to help, we'll have no more trouble. Now you're first job will be pulling some passengers and Edward and Lady will be you're guys front engine, so off to work and find some coaches.

So Jock was in James' cab and they soon found some coaches and brought them to the platform.

Lady: Be careful with the coaches you two.

Edward: Yes they hate to be bumped.

The Fat Controller, the guard, the station master, and the passengers all came to admire James and Jock.

Jock (Laughing): Whoa there laddis, I can't handled this many people!

James (Though): I'm a really splendid engine.

And suddenly James let off some steam.

Jock: Whoa there lad, easy; you're getting my fur wet!

James: Oh no, I'm sorry Jock, I didn't mean…

Jock: It's alright lad I can just shake it off.

Jock shook off James' water.

Jock: See.

James' driver and fireman: Yeah, now you got us wet.

Jock (Chuckled): Eh, eh, oops, sorry.

But he wasn't the only one; the water also fell on The Fat Controller's nice new top hat.

Just then the guard blew his whistle and James thought they had better go.

James: Go on, go on!

Jock: Whoa there James, what's the rush?

Edward: Yes, please don't push.

The coaches were grumbling too.

Coaches: Don't go so fast, don't go so fast.

But James wouldn't listen; he wanted to runaway before The Fat Controller could call him back. He didn't even want to stop at the next station, Edward tried to stop, but when they finally did two front coaches were beyond the platform, they had to go back to let the passengers out. Everyone came out to see James and Jock, and as no one seem to notice The Fat Controller's hat, James felt happier.

Presently James and Edward came to the station where Thomas was waiting with Scamp and his two coaches.

Thomas: Hello James and Edward.

Edward: Moring Thomas.

Lady: Hello there Scamp, how are you two doing on the Branch line.

Collette: He's doing absolutely fine mother.

Scamp: Yep, we're having a great run and we bring our trains on time.

Jock: Well that's good to here.

Danielle, Collette, and Scamp: Uncle Jock!

Jock: Surprised laddis?

Danielle: Very; we didn't know you would be working here.

Thomas: By the way are you feeling better James?

James: Lots better; thanks again for rescuing me you two.

Scamp: Don't mention, glad to see you working again.

Thomas: That's right.

Just then they heard a whistle.

Thomas: Oh that's our guard's whistle, we must go.

Scamp: See you later mother, bye uncle Jock. We don't know what The Fat Controller would do without us to run this Branch line.

And they puffed off importantly with their two coaches and Scamp's sisters.

As Edward and James left the station they passed the field where James has had his accident; the fence was mended and the cows were back again. James whistled, but the cows paid no attention.

They soon came to Gordon's hill.

James: It's ever so steep, it's ever so steep.

Edward: We've done it before, we've done it before!

The Engines and Dogs: It's steep, but we'll do it, it's steep, but we'll do it.

They've reached the top at last and ended their journey.

Edward and Lady told James and Jock on how they had to help Gordon up the hill. They both laughed.

James laughed so hard that he got hiccups and surprised an old lady in a bonnet.

Lady: So how was the trip?

Jock: It was amazing; I can see why you love working here, just seeing these places makes me feel like home.

Edward: How about you James; how was your day?

James: Uh, oh it was great; thanks guys.

They left the station and all went home for the night.

It was true James did enjoy his day, but he was still worried on what The Fat Controller would have to say about the top hat.


	2. James and the Coaches

James and the Coaches

Next day The Fat Controller spoke severely to James.

The Fat Controller: If you can't behave, I shall take away your red coat and have you painted blue!

James didn't like that at all.

Jock arrived to start work.

Jock: Good morning James.

James: What's so good about it?! Come on we got work to do!

Jock: Well, okay, but shouldn't we wait for your driver and fireman first?

James: They'll be here; just get in!

Jock (Thinking): What's gotten him so cross?

James' driver and fireman arrived and as soon as they reach the station, James was very rough with the coaches as he brought them to the platform.

James: Come On!

Coaches: All in good time!

James: Don't talk come out!

Jock: James lad, what's the matter with you; remember what Edward and Lady said about coaches?

But James didn't listen, he was very cross. The Fat Controller had spoke to him, the coaches had doddle, and worst of all he had to fetch his own coaches.

James (Thinking): Gordon never does and he's only painted blue. A smart red engine like me should never have to fetch some coaches.

To make James even more cross he then had to take the coaches to another platform where no one came near him. The Fat Controller was in his office, the station master was with the guard at the end of the train, and a little boy stood far away from the platform. James felt lonely.

James (Thinking): I'll show them; they think Gordon is the only engine that can pull coaches!

James fumed out of the station.

James: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Coaches: You're going too fast, you're going too fast!

And indeed they were, James kept going fast, while the coaches swayed some side to side, and Jock was worried.

Jock: James, lad, slow down!

But James only laughed and tried to go even faster.

Coaches: We're going to stop, we're going to stop, we are going to stop!

Then suddenly the train began to slowdown, till finally they came to a complete hull.

James: What's the matter?

James' Driver: The breaks are hard on. Leak in the pipe most likely, you've banged the coaches enough to make a leak in anything.

Jock: Satisfied now James? Now we have to go to make sure the coaches and passengers are okay!

Jock, the driver, fireman, and guard went to check the coaches, till Jock finally found the leak.

Guard: How should we mend it?

The driver thought.

James' Driver: We'll do it with newspaper and a leather bootlace.

Guard: Well I got a newspaper in my break coach, but where are we going to find a leather bootlace?

James' Driver: Ask the passengers.

So the guard asked everyone to come out of the train.

Guard: As anyone got a leather bootlace?

The passengers all said no, then Jock notice a man trying to hide his feet and start barking at him.

Guard: You have a leather bootlace there we see sir; please give it to me.

Man: I won't!

Guard: Then I'm afraid the train will just stop where it is.

The passengers all said what a bad railway this was, but the guard climb back to his van, the driver and fireman shut off steam, and Jock deiced to go home. So they all told the man how bad he was instead; everyone was very cross.

At last he handed his laces over, the driver tied a pat of newspaper tightly around the hole in the break pipe, Jock climbed back into James' cab, and James was able to pull the train.

But he was a sadder and wiser James, and took care never to bump coaches again.


	3. Troublesome Trucks

Troublesome Trucks

James had not seen The Fat Controller or Jock for several days. They left James alone in the shed and he was not aloud out to push coaches or trucks in the yard.

James (Thinking): Oh dear, I shall have to stay in this shed for always and no one will see my red coat again. Oh dear, oh dear.

At last he saw Jock arriving at the shed.

Jock: Hello James; how you feeling?

James: Terrible, I feel like the worst engine now. I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble with the coaches. Oh why did I have go so fast?

Jock: Well lad, you're still a bit new and everyone has made stupid mistakes before. To be honest I am starting to miss my job and working with you, that's why I came to see you.

James: Thank you, I missed you too; I wish I was pulling something today.

Just then they saw The Fat Controller, James was still very sad.

The Fat Controller: I see you are sorry James. I hope now that you will be a better engine. You have given me a lot of trouble. People are laughing at my railway and I don't like that at all.

James: I'm very sorry sir, please give me another chance, I will try hard to behave.

The Fat Controller: That's a good engine, there's nothing like determination. I want you to pull some trucks for me and Jock well be with you today.

Jock: Thank you sir.

James was delighted and puffed away.

Edward: Here are your trucks James.

Lady: Good luck, and please be careful.

James: Thanks Lady!

Trucks: Oh, oh, oh! We want a proper engine, not a red monster!

James took no notice and started as soon as the guard was ready.

James: Come along, come along!

Trucks: We won't, we won't!

Jock: Oh yes you will, oh yes you will!

And soon James pulled the screeching trucks sternly out of the station.

The trucks tried hard to make him give up, but he still kept going.

Sometimes their breaks would slip on, and sometimes their axles would run hot, and each time the trouble at to be put right, and each time James would start again, determent not to let them beat him.

Trucks: Give up, give up. You can't pull us; you can't, you can't!

James: I can and I will, I can and I will!

Jock: You tell them James; do it!

At last they saw Gordon's hill and began to climb.

James' Driver: Look out for trouble James. We'll go fast and get them up before they know it; don't let them stop you.

So James went faster and soon they were half way up.

James: I'm doing it, I'm doing it!

Jock: Will this top never come?

Then with a sudden jerk, it all came easier.

James (Thinking): I've done it, I've done it; hooray, its easy now!

But Jock looked back and bark at the driver, who shut off steam.

James' Driver: They've done it again; we've left our tail behind, look.

The last 10 trucks were running backwards down the hill, the coupling had snapped. But the guard bravely put the brakes on and stopped the trucks at the bottom of the hill.

Then he got out to warn approaching engines.

James: That's why it was easy. What silly things trucks are; there might have been an accident.

James back the other trucks carefully down, while the guard stopped Edward, who was pulling a passenger train.

Edward: Shall I help you James?

James: Uh, no thank you Edward; I'll pull them myself.

Lady: Good; don't let them beat you.

James was struggling up the hill.

James: I can do it, I can do it!

Jock: Come on, come on!

Edward and Lady: You're doing well!

James: I've done it, I've done it!

They reach the top at last, came gently down to the bottom of the hill, and they soon reach their station safely.

James was resting the yard and was having a drink of water.

Jock: Excellent work James; I'm very proud of you.

James smiled; soon they saw Edward arriving.

Lady: Well done James; that was impressive.

Then walking towards them, James and Jock saw The Fat Controller.

James (To Jock): Oh dear, what will he say?

But The Fat Controller was smiling.

The Fat Controller: I was in Edward's train and I saw everything; you've made the most troublesome trucks on the line behave. After that you deserve to keep Jock and your red coat.


	4. James and the Express

James and the Express

One evening Jock was at Lady and Tramp's house for dinner, he told them how James was improving.

Scamp: That's good to hear; he's learned a lot has he?

Jock: Aye, he really has been coming a long way, but I feel a bit sorry for him.

Lady: Why is that?

Jock: Well although The Fat Controller is beginning to think well of him, he hasn't been pulling any goods or passengers trains in a long time. He's not complaining that much, but he told me he missed traveling on the mainline.

The dogs understood; Tramp spoke to Jock.

Tramp: Cheer up, I'm sure The Fat Controller just wants him to continue practice shunting; you said yourself that James has been improving, and once The Fat Controller sees that then he's bound to give you and James another goods train to take to a station.

Jock: I hope you're right, but he's been telling me that he hopes to pull the express one day.

Tramp: Well I wouldn't mind doing other work, but I know Gordon would never approve of that. You should hear on how he's the only engine that can pull the express. He says he knows the right line by instance.

They all laughed at that.

Every wise engine knows that the signalman works the points to make engines run on the right line.

Next morning the dogs were ready for work.

Gordon: Wake up James, it's nearly time for the express; what are you doing odd jobs? Ah well we all have to begin somewhere don't we? Run along now and get my coaches, don't be late.

Jock: Yes, your highness.

James went to get Gordon's coaches.

They were all shining with lovely new paint; he was careful not to bump them, and they follow smoothly into the station singing happily…

Coaches: We're going away, we're going away!

James: I wish I was going with you. I should love to pull the express and go flying along the line.

Gordon, with much noise and blowing of steam, got ready to back down into the train.

The Fat Controller and Jim were on the train, with other important people, and as soon as they heard the guard's whistle, Gordon started.

Gordon: Look at me now, look at me now!

And the coaches glided after him.

Gordon: Poop, Poop, Poop, Poop, Poop!

Tramp: Goodbye you two!

Gordon: See you tomorrow!

James and Jock watch the train disappeared and then went back to work.

James pushed some trucks into their proper sidings and went to the fetch some coaches for another train.

James had just brought some coaches to the platform and was just being uncoupled when he and Jock heard a lungful noise.

There was Gordon trying to sidle into the station without being notice.

Tramp was hiding in his cab.

Jock: Hello Gordon, this is a surprised.

James: Yes indeed, is it already tomorrow?

Gordon didn't answer he just let off steam feebly.

Jock: What happened Tramp lost your way or something?

Tramp: Ask Mr. Instance over here.

Gordon (Groan): If you must know, we were switch off the mainline onto the loop.

Tramp: So we had to go all around and back again!

James and Jock laughed so hard, that they almost passed out.

James: Maybe it was instance!

Meanwhile all the passengers hurried to the booking office.

Passengers: WE WANT OUR MONEY BACK!

Jim and Tramp tried to calm down the passengers, but The Fat Controller climbed on a trolley and blew the guard's whistle, so loudly that they all stopped to look at him. Then he promised them a new train at once.

The Fat Controller: Gordon can't do it. Will you pull it for us James?

James: Yes sir, I'll try.

So James was couple on and everyone was back onboard to the train.

The Fat Controller: Do your best James.

Jim: Yes good luck.

Jock: Ready James; this is it.

James: I'm ready. Come along, come along.

Coaches: You're pulling us well, you're pulling us well.

James was out of the station and he was having a grand time. He was doing a lot better than last time.

Jock: Well done James, we should be at the station soon!

Bridges and stations flashed by, the passengers' lead of their widows and cheered at James, and they soon reach the station.

Everyone said thank you to James.

Jim: James that was the most impressive thing I've ever seen, you can almost give Gordon a run for his money.

James: Thank you sir.

The Fat Controller: Well done James, you've improved a lot since your last journey with the coaches. Would you like to pull the express sometimes?

James: Yes please!

Next day when James came by with Jock they saw Gordon pushing trucks.

Tramp: I say I must token the wrong engine, I've never seen him this okay with trucks before.

Gordon: Well to be honest I like to have some quite work for a change. I'm teaching these trucks manners.

Tramp: We heard you did well with the coaches James.

James: We sure did and now we also pull the express for a bit too and the passengers love the rides.

Jock: Yes, now we're ready to do any work The Fat Controller gives us.

Gordon: Good we'll show them.

And Gordon gave his trucks a bump.

James and Gordon are now good friends.

James sometimes takes the express to give Gordon a rest, Tramp and Jock also help out when one of them wasn't feeling well, Gordon never talks about Bootlaces, and they are all quiet agreed on the subject of trucks.


End file.
